


Escape From Durgesh

by katling



Series: Worthy of such faith [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't stop writing these two. This is set during and after the escape from Durgesh Prison, initially from Sabal's point of view, and expands a bit on what happens afterwards. Just a bit. It also gets a bit explicit. Because apparently I write smut for these two.</p><p>I forgot to add - this comes after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3715477">I Have You</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3732484">For Me</a>, which are now a part of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape From Durgesh

Even in hindsight, Sabal can’t quite say that he knew something was wrong. He’d spoken to Ajay a couple of times on the radio, both officially as leader of the Golden Path, and unofficially as just Sabal, and Ajay had been… distant. A little abstracted. As thought his concentration was on something else. He hadn’t thought much of it. There were plenty of things in Kyrat that could have had Ajay’s attention as he’d been speaking and Ajay wasn’t required to give a running commentary on all that he did. And honestly, Sabal knew that if he was given a choice between speaking on the radio or trying to figure out where the cut-cut-cut sound of a honey badger was coming from, he wouldn’t be giving his full concentration to the radio either.

But then Ajay stopped answering. Sabal couldn’t say with any honesty if he’d thought something was wrong prior to that point but when Ajay didn’t answer his third call, he _knew_ there was a problem. He’d done a radio check with as many people as he could but no one had seen anything. He’d even checked with Amita and she’d been concerned… right up to the point where a call had come in that Ajay had been seen boarding a light plane at the airport. The report had concluded with the news that the pilot was believed to be an American. Amita had snorted then and rolled her eyes, claiming that Ajay had simply got sick of it all and gone home.

Sabal hadn’t believed it and had stormed out of the house in a rage. Ajay _wouldn’t_ leave. He knew that. He _knew_ it. Not without saying something to him, not without letting him know _why_.

So he’d sent his people out with orders to find out where Ajay was, ignoring Amita’s comments about it being a waste of time. He’d told then to check with every informant, every contact, everyone. Someone _had_ to know where Ajay was. 

While his people had searched, he had prayed to Kyra. Asking her… _begging_ her… for guidance, for something, _anything_ , to tell him where Ajay was, to help him bring Ajay home. He’d tried to tell himself it was for the Golden Path but he soon gave up that pretence. Kyra would know his heart anyway.

And when he stopped lying to himself, when he stopped telling himself it was for the Golden Path, when he slumped down in front of the shrine and pressed his forehead to the floor and _begged_ Kyra to bring Ajay back to _him_ , that was when it came to him. The flash of the north, of cold and ice and Yuma. It had to have been Kyra rewarding him for finally being honest with himself. For he knew where Ajay must be – Durgesh Prison.

So he sent his people sneaking into the north with money and, despite his better judgement, drugs to bribe whomever they needed to get Ajay out. A dangerous task but he would not leave Ajay to die in Yuma’s prison. And when they brought him word that they had found Ajay – a terrible, long week since he’d gone missing – half frozen some distance from Durgesh, after apparently escaping on his own, he’d gone weak at the knees. And then he’d laughed. Of course, Ajay had escaped from Durgesh, a place into which many disappeared and few ever left. Alive anyway.

He had them bring Ajay to the Ghale homestead and made sure he was waiting when they arrived. Ajay was still unconscious. He’d not roused once on the trip back. It worried Sabal but Ajay didn’t appear to be hurt. So he’d had them carry Ajay inside and up to the bedroom then he’d dismissed them. For a while, he’d paced back and forth, waiting for Ajay to wake, but the longer it took, the more fear and worry took hold in his chest until finally he sank to his knees next to the bed and began praying again.

“Sabal?”

The quiet, exhausted call broke through his prayers and he looked up in disbelief. He _had_ heard correctly. Ajay was awake and sitting up slightly on the bed. He looked stunned and tired and a little bewildered and Sabal had never seen a better sight.

“Look at you,” he said. “You look good. For someone who just clawed his way out of Durgesh. Thank Kyra we found you before you froze to death.”

Ajay frowned a little. “How _did_ you find me?”

Sabal rose to his feet. He didn’t want to tell Ajay about the people he’d sent out, not all of whom had come back. He knew Ajay would feel guilty about it, about the lost people, the time spent looking for him, the money and drugs spent to find information.

“Kyra showed me the way. It took a week to track you down. I prayed constantly for your safe return and the gods made it so.”

Ajay looked a little dubious at that and Sabal almost laughed. He knew Ajay didn’t believe the way he did but that was alright. He knew what had happened and Ajay was home. That was all that mattered.

“Thank you,” Ajay finally said, sounding a bit lost.

“Don’t thank me. Thank Kyra. Besides, keeping you alive is good for the cause.” He gave a small, helpless laugh. It was true but it wasn’t what had driven him. “That’s one thing Amita doesn’t understand. I’ll always have your back, brother.”

He smiled a little and leaned forward to grip Ajay’s shoulder for a moment. “Let me get you something to eat. Come down when you’re ready.”

He made his way down the ladder but when his feet hit the floor, his knees buckled underneath him. He knelt on the ground, consumed by tremors. Ajay was safe, Ajay was here, it was all good. He told himself that again and again but it was some minutes before he could force himself to his feet and walk over to the small kitchen area.

He was cutting up fruit when he heard the sounds of Ajay coming down the ladder. The younger man shuffled over and sat down on a cushion. He glanced over and saw that Ajay still looked lost and bewildered, as though he couldn’t quite believe he was safe.

“What happened, Ajay?” he asked as he placed the fruit in a bowl and brought it over. He put the bowl down in front of the other man then sat down next to him.

Ajay immediately leaned him and that was when he felt the tremors running through his body. He shifted them deftly so that Ajay was cradled between his legs, his back to Sabal’s chest. That close he could hear the soft sigh Ajay let out and feel the way his lover relaxed against him.

“I was contacted by a CIA agent called Willis,” Ajay said after a long silence. “He said he knew my father… knew Mohan… and that he’d give me the file on my parents if I helped him.” He looked down at his feet. “He told me not to tell the Golden Path.”

A rush of emotions flooded through Sabal – anger, hurt, suspicion. He reigned them in but let the hurt show when he spoke. Perhaps it was being manipulative but… it was also genuine. 

“Am I just… the Golden Path to you?”

Ajay sucked in a sharp breath and turned slightly in his arms to look at him. “No! You’re not. You’re…” He let out the breath and slumped in Sabal’s embrace. “I’m sorry. I should have told you. I just… wanted to know.”

Now it was Sabal’s turn to sigh. He pressed a kiss to Ajay’s temple. The younger man knew so little of his background and he had been able to do little to fill in the gaps himself. He could not fault Ajay for wanting answers. “Did he know? And what did he have you do?”

Ajay nodded. “He knew. He said… Mohan was shot by my Mom. That Mom was spying on Pagan Min and had gotten close to him and that infuriated Mohan. He confronted her and… she shot him.”

Sabal sat stunned for a moment. He’d known that Mohan had been shot but they’d never known by who. It hadn’t been Pagan Min, that much they’d known, as he’d been out of the country at the time. That it was Ishwari was… hard to believe.

“He didn’t know why?”

Ajay shook his head. “I don’t think he cared. He was using the information to manipulate me into killing off CIA agents in the Royal Army. The US was cutting its ties to Kyrat. Pagan Min wasn’t useful to them anymore. When I killed the last one, he… dumped me in Yuma’s lap pretty much.”

“He what?” Anger bloomed in Sabal and he tightened his arms around Ajay.

Ajay was silent for a long time. “Pagan was there when I woke up in Durgesh. He was…” He shook his head. “He was weird, like he has been the whole time, but… some of the things Yuma said…” He snorted. “I mean I was jacked up on… _something_ … but I don’t think she was lying to me. She sounded too angry to be lying.”

“What did she say?”

“She said that Pagan loved my Mom,” Ajay said, his voice shaking just a little. “That Mom had made him soft and weak. She hated Mom for that. Said she’d ruined Pagan.”

“You believe her?” Sabal asked. He didn’t know what to make of it himself but it had clearly shaken Ajay deeply.

“I… it makes some of what Pagan has said to me make sense,” Ajay replied. “Why he’s been so… so weirdly _paternal_.”

“You think he’s your father?”

Ajay shook his head. “No. I’ve found some of Mohan’s diaries and they make it pretty clear that Mohan _is_ my father. But she took me with her when she went to spy on Pagan. _He_ told me that. That she had me on her hip. If he loved Mom, he must have… cared about me as well, I guess.”

Sabal hesitated for a moment. It was stunning information and possible something they could use but…

“You think he…”

He was interrupted by Ajay’s sharp laugh. The younger man started to pull away from him, his voice harsh and angry. “I don’t think anything. Pagan Min is crazy. Yuma is even crazier. I’m not getting caught up in whatever fucked up games they’re playing.”

Sabal gently drew Ajay back into his arms, making soothing noises. “Ajay… _Ajay_! I’m sorry. I should not have asked.” Ajay slumped back against him, breathing heavily, and Sabal ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. You have just woken up after a terrible experience and here I am questioning you.”

He picked up the bowl of fruit and placed it in Ajay’s hands. “Here. Eat. You must be hungry.”

Ajay was still for a moment then he began to eat the fruit, slowly at first then with more enthusiasm as he began to realise that he was hungry. Even as he ate, he kept one hand clamped onto Sabal’s thigh. He was half expecting the room to dissolve into black smoke and blurriness and for Sabal to start climbing the walls… literally. However as more time passed and nothing happened, he began to slowly let go of the paranoia and by the time he had finished the fruit, he was willing to admit that whatever Yuma had given him was well and truly out of his system.

“Fuck,” he said quietly.

“Ajay?”

Ajay leaned back until his head was resting on Sabal’s shoulder. “Between Yuma and fucking Yogi and Reggie, I’m sick of being drugged out my fucking mind against my fucking will. That shit Yuma gave me… _fuck_. I hallucinated she was crawling on the ceiling like a spider except her head had done a whole 180 and she was looking right down at me. Someone else was hallucinating so badly they ran right off the side of the fucking cliff.”

He took a couple of deep, almost panicky breaths then suddenly turned and clambered into Sabal’s lap. “This is real, right? I’m out of there, yeah? This is my father’s home and you’re really here? I’m not fucking hallucinating now, am I?”

Sabal caught Ajay’s face between his hands. “This is real. We found you and brought you home. I am real. I am not a hallucination.”

Ajay stared at him, as though he was waiting to see whether Sabal would disappear, then he lurched forward and crashed their lips together frantically, nearly pitching them both backwards. Sabal caught himself with one hand then caught Ajay’s face again and tried to gentle the kiss. Ajay was having none of it and when he shoved again, this time Sabal fell backwards. Ajay followed him down, sucking and biting at his neck as he ground their hips together.

“Sabal, I need…. let me…” Ajay gasped as he shoved Sabal’s shirt up and all but ripped it off. 

Sabal groaned as Ajay’s mouth closed over his nipples, sucking and biting. “Yes… whatever you need.”

Ajay stripped them both roughly then shimmied down and took Sabal’s cock in his mouth. Sabal arched and cried out, one hand grasping at Ajay’s hair unthinkingly. Any thoughts he had of slowing this down, of taking control, of being more measured, flew out the window. Ajay’s mouth was hot and wet and he was sucking with furious intent.

“ _Ajay_ ,” he moaned when the hot wet pressure suddenly disappeared. His eyes flew open to see Ajay rummaging among the cooking equipment. “Chest. To the right.”

Ajay dove for the chest in question and pulled out the bottle of oil then he was back, engulfing Sabal’s cock with his mouth again and making him cry out again. He swore when Ajay pulled off again after a moment then stilled when he felt a slick finger at his entrance.

“This… this is good, yeah?” Ajay said, his voice hoarse and desperate. He was panting harshly and when Sabal looked, his lips were red and slick.

Being penetrated wasn’t something Sabal had done often but he could not have denied Ajay now if he tried. He found himself _wanting_ it. Wanting to tie Ajay to him even more. Wanting to give Ajay everything so that he would never leave, never turn away to another.

“Yes,” he replied and he was surprised to find his voice as hoarse as well.

Ajay moaned and sucked the head of Sabal’s cock into his mouth. As he did, he pushed in with his finger with a gentleness that belied his apparent desperation. Sabal’s head fell back against the floor with a dull thunk and he could do little more than moan and let out inarticulate noises that Ajay took for the encouragement they were to add a second then a third finger, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Combined with the wet heat of Ajay’s mouth around his cock, Sabal was soon left shaking and pleading for more, something he couldn’t recall ever doing before. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel ashamed at such wantonness. It simply felt too good. 

He whined when Ajay pulled off but shortly afterwards he felt the head of Ajay’s cock at his hole and he opened his eyes. Ajay was leaning over him, his eyes dark with lust and desire and an intensity that should have been frightening but wasn’t because this was _Ajay_.

“Ajay, _please_ ,” Sabal gasped.

It was as though Ajay had been waiting for that response and he slowly slid into Sabal’s slick tight arse.

“ _Fuuuck_!” Ajay growled. Once he was all the way in, he stilled for a moment then his hips jerked a little and he dropped his forehead to Sabal’s shoulder. “ _Sabal_ , please… I need… are you…”

“Do it,” Sabal gasped, pulling Ajay into an open-mouthed biting kiss.

Ajay drew back and slammed forward, drawing a cry from both of them. He seemed unable to stop then. He braced himself on his forearms, his pace was hard and fast and the slap of skin on skin and their cries and gasps and curses were obscenely loud in the house. He buried his face in Sabal’s neck and the older man could feel his hot breath against his skin before the sharp bite of teeth had him gasping and arching into the sensation. 

Sabal could feel his orgasm pooling low in his stomach and he snaked a hand between them and wrapped it around his cock. It didn’t take much before he was spurting over his hand and stomach. Ajay cursed low and dark in his ear and thrust into him almost brutally hard before he stilled and Sabal felt the wet warmth of his seed spilling inside him. Ajay collapsed bonelessly on top of him and Sabal wrapped an arm around the younger man as they both gasped for breath.

He couldn’t tell how much time passed before Ajay stirred. Certainly long enough for their sweat to cool and for Ajay’s softened cock to slip out of his arse. He didn’t feel too inclined to move however, despite his back complaining about the floor.

“Fuck,” came Ajay’s whisper, hoarse and tentative with the edges of remorse threatening to creep in. “I… I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Sabal chuckled. He suspected he would have bruises tomorrow and he felt sore but he also felt utterly satisfied and sated. He had rarely allowed another man to take him but… Ajay would always have the honour after _that_ effort.

“No.” He chuckled again at Ajay’s small sound of protest. “Not in any way I regret. I feel… well fucked.”

Ajay raised his head at the crude phrasing and Sabal couldn’t help but chuckle again at the look of chagrin mixed with satisfaction and pride on his lover’s face. He slid his hand into Ajay’s hair and pulled him down into a brief kiss.

“You needed that.”

Ajay hesitated then nodded. “Yes.”

“It was good then. I enjoyed it.” He grinned. “Could you not tell from the shameless noises I was making? That _you_ caused.”

The last bit of tension flowed out of Ajay and he laughed softly. “Yeah, I guess.”

Sabal caressed his cheek. “I will always give you what you need, Ajay.” He paused when Ajay’s eyes widened with worry. “Within reason. Do not fear I will let you take advantage of me.”

Ajay relaxed then rolled off Sabal and got to his feet with a groan. He held out one hand. “Come on. There’s a bed upstairs and I… I don’t really want to go anywhere other than bed.”

Sabal let himself be pulled up, wincing at the twinges in his back and the ache in his arse. He wrapped his arms around Ajay and kissed him deeply. “That is an excellent idea. Kyra will watch over us and let us both sleep peacefully.”

Ajay sighed. “I hope so.”


End file.
